Skulduggery Pleasant: The Monster Within
by MrsPleasant13
Summary: I dont own Skulduggery Pleasant! When Valkyrie has been hunted down and struck by what only seems like a monster with fangs her partner in crime does everything in his power to save her. Little does he know that Valkyrie is hiding something much worse and releasing her secret could mean the destruction of everything.
1. Chapter 1

_***Valkyrie's Point of  
view.***_

Pain, so much pain, consumes me. I cant tell  
Skulduggery nor can i keep this to myself. It hurts me to lie but hurts me more  
to let it continue. What would he do if he knew? Lock me up? Kill me? Leave me?  
I can't take this risk anymore. I need help. And fast. What if someone see's me  
asking for help? Would they tell the sanctuary? Would they hunt me down? Oh god  
it hurts so bad. I need to be free. I need to release it! But how? Every time I  
do I destroy everything. So what will it take to shut it off? Numb my aching  
head and be myself again. I need to tell him. And soon. Or else I will do it  
again...


	2. Chapter 2

**_*Skulduggery point of  
view.*_**

What is she not telling me? It pains me to see  
her lying to me. Its obvious she doesn't believe I am here for her. She must  
tell me soon. Its effecting her work for gods sake! Consentrate on deiving  
Skulduggery! Deary me your going to get yourself killed agaim. But if Valkyrie  
doesn't tell me than surely thats worse then dying again. Come on concentrate on  
the road ahead. Wait?! Whats that?! Valkyrie!? Oh dear no...

_***general point of  
view.***_

Valkyrie walked down to the pier so she could  
meet Skulduggery. They were told they had an important meeting which must be  
attended to with the highest urgency. To be fair valkyrie had bigger problems.  
Should i tell him, she thought. She shook her head and continued to walk to the  
pier. Suddenly, A sharp shooting pain clouded her mind. Valkyrie staggered  
slightly and the voice in her head spoke. "Hello, Valkyrie , It is I Darquesse.  
As you may know i want out. Now. So give up this Facade of hope and give in to  
the real you. You know you want to. So do it! No one will be ashamed! Now!"  
Valkyrie shook her head and grimaced as the pain got louder. She gripped her  
head and suddenly she lost hearing and saw spots in her eyes. She didnt have  
time to react to the Car hurtling towards her as she fell out onto the road. She  
didn't remember the hands gripping her and pulling her away. She didn't remeber  
the car ride there. She does remeber slowly slipping into unconciousness and tge  
last thing she was able to make out was the faint screaming of her name. Silence  
fell.


	3. Chapter 3

**_*Valkyries dream whilst unconscious.*_**

Valkyrie sat up in a grubby street which she had never seen before. She looked around. She saw people who wore suits and old looking clothes walking around the street. Valkyrie stood up, Dusted herself down and started to make her way down the street. She turned the corner and unwillingly bumped into a tall man. "Are you lost?" He asked with a voice that sounded all to familiar. "No,no i'm not. Thank you." Replied Valkyrie. "No problem, May I ask what your name is?" He asked. "Valkyrie, Valkyrie Cain. And yours?" Valkyrie replied coolly although he looked vaguely similar but she couldn't quite work it out. "Skulduggery Pleasant is my name." The man replied with a gleam to his eye. Valkyrie gasped and her hand shot to her mouth. "No, no, no this can't be possible! How is this possible?" She staggered back slightly and tried to get away but this fake Skulduggery latched onto her hand and spun her around to face him. "What do you mean? I've never seen you before."he said slightly puzzled. "I'm from the future. I must have gone back in time. Because you have skin and your breathing. Oh god i feel dizzy. Agggh! Why does this keep happening!" She cried as the numbing pain was back. She clutched her head and only faintly managed to hear his whisper. "When you shunted last month you thought it was all over. I saw you through Lord Vile's eyes. You must have been tagged or had a pain regulator stuck to you somewhere." He said as Valkyrie stumbled and he let go. She fell through nothingness. The world was empty and free. And then. Nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

_***General Point Of View.* **_

Valkyrie sat bolt upright as she woke up dazed. She looked around but she couldn't see anyone. "Hello, Detective Cain. I see you woke up." snarled Dusk as he wandered over to her side and bent down to be at eye level with her. "Your skeleton friend isn't coming so give it up. You are going to become on of me and then, then we can rule the world and make the skeleton change his mind about the whole vampire hatred. Because if you are a vampire then he will give in to you and your urges to join me. You will be a vampire. And you will be mine." Dusk growled at her as he shoved her up so she was standing. Valkyrie screamed her curses at Dusk carefully moved her hair to the side and bent over, He breathed lightly as his cold flesh stroked her neck. "Welcome to living dead Valkyrie." Valkyrie screwed her eyes shut and screamed as his jagged teeth sunk into her pale neck.


	5. Chapter 5

_***General Point of view.***_

Skulduggery paced around the sanctuary as he was in a meeting to talk to the elders about Valkyrie's disappearance. Skulduggery had lost her when he was attacked by a army of vampires when he was driving and they took her away. Skulduggery was stressed. Very stressed. Tipstaff walked over to Skulduggery and said "The Elders will see you now." Skulduggery nodded and walked through into the room where the elders where and sighed as he had to come up with a plan that would save her. _This, _he thought, _Was going to be_ _hard._


	6. Chapter 6

_***General point of view.***_

"So, Where is the possible places she could be?" Asked Ghastly, who had a pained expression on his face, as he tried to mask the void that Valkyrie had left but failing miserably. "I...Don't Know.. She needs me Ghastly. And I cant help her. I told her until the end but here we are, Probably at her end and i'm not there. I cant do anything and i'm stuck standing here being depressed over something I could have prevented. But no, I lost her... And there's no way back now... She could be dead. And she wont come back like me, Because i'm a one off. And she cant... We need a plan. Now." growled Skulduggery, Who was quite obviously in tremendous pain. Ghastly opened his mouth to speak but dragged his eyes to speak and couldn't stop his jaw dropping as a loud panting filled the room. Skulduggery picked up on his sudden gaze change and turned slowly, And then he saw her. Valkyrie. Half dead with blood stained clothes and a big bite on her neck. She looked half dead and in no health. Then Skulduggery darted forward as her eyes opened more and then she collapsed onto the ground. Luckily he caught her before she dropped to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

_***General Point of view***_

He swooped her up and didn't bother to look behind at the elders as he heard movement behind, But every sound seemed distant and slightly muted as his crime fighting partner, His best friend was lying half dead and totally unconscious in his bony arms. Her breathing became irregular and had no rhythm and she was very pale. Her ebony blood was seeping into his suit, He didn't care, All that mattered was getting her back to health and to stop the normal witty but arrogant Valkyrie Cain he knew and loved was slowly slipping into the realms of being a vampire. She would never be the same, She would mentally and physically change into a thing of pure hate, Which he knew he may have to fight at some point. If she did make it through this she would be damaged mentally, And would need some help. He couldn't even begin to comprehend the sheer magnitude and the lengths Dusk had gone to, Just to get back at her and everything she had done over the years. Skulduggery felt so guilty and blamed himself as he knew if he hadn't got her involved all those years ago when she had been attacked and threatened his hat. Even then, He knew, She had been destined for this fate but Skulduggery was to blind in such matters to see that she was a young teenage girl who didn't had no choice as she was hunted and had been saved by a metaphorically breathing skeleton who knew from that precise moment she had a habit of raising Cain. She couldn't help it of course, She was after all the relative of Gordon Edgley! He kicked the door from the meeting room of the hinges and ran. Fast. He sprinted down the halls and Ghastly screamed "MOVE! SANCTUARY OFFICIALS! MEDICAL EMERGENCY!" as he ran behind. Some stared, Some sighed and some nearly fell at the speed in which Skulduggery was travelling at. _If these halls had a speed limit_, Ghastly thought, _Skulduggery would most defiantly be breaking it. _Skulduggery kept on running until he reached the medical ward, And yet another helpless door felt the wrath of the custom made shoes of Skulduggery Pleasant. "What Are you doing?!" Screeched Nye as Skulduggery lay Valkyrie down on the white bed, That as soon as she made contact with the bed turned red. Skulduggery's hand flew into his coat and he turned suddenly and pointed his gun straight at its head, The gun never wavering from the point in between his scabs where his eyes should be as his rage got the better of him. He snarled angrily as Ghastly shouted something, But Skulduggery wasn't focusing on him, He was close to putting a bullet in this waste for a life. Skulduggery could justify Nye's death, Nye tortured many war friends and even aided Valkyrie when she had no choice but to turn to the impossibly thin abomination that stood tall in front of him. Nye had always been a coward, And now was no exception to that. Ghastly touched Skulduggery's shoulder and lightly pulled at his shoulder. Sound returned to him as Ravel grabbed the gun and gave it to a cleaver who was overlooking this whole conflict. "Nye get to work, Skulduggery lets wait outside and let the doctor do his job." Ghastly said and dragged Skulduggery out, Skulduggery hesitantly shuffled and then threw a glance at his young elemental combat accessory as he went through the open door to the waiting area he knew only to well as once again he had endangered the life of the only person he cared about was once again in a critical condition...


	8. Chapter 8

***General point of view.***

Twenty minutes had passed since Valkyrie had been left in the hands of Nye. Skulduggery never shifted from his seat. Ghastly had to go and do official papers making Valkyries treatment official. Ghastly would be back any minute but Skulduggery didn't care about him, He only cared about Valkyrie. Skulduggery didn't even look up ten Minutes later when Ghastly came back. Ghastly sat down and looked at the floor. "Skulduggery, A job has come up and its urgent. We need you to investigate a disturbance that maybe linked to Tanith. She has been spotted in and around Haggard and we fear that Valkyries parents may be in danger. You have to get out there before its too late." Ghastly said as his face was masked with pain. Skulduggery looked up at him and tilted his head, "What about Valkyrie? What if she needs me?"

"What she needs right now is her parents safe and Nye. If anything happens i will call you OK? Ill stay with her. Trust me." Ghastly looked deadly serious and Skulduggery knew that he wouldn't let him down. Ghastly had always been there and he knew Ghastly would lie about this. Skulduggery only shook his head and slowly raised up so he was standing. He started to walking and reached the door but then he turned his skull so it was facing Ghastly. "If anyone gets on my nerves i will shoot them. Just to make it official." And then turned and left Valkyrie behind. _Ghastly better look after her_, Skulduggery thought, as he strode through the sanctuary swiftly and didn't dare look back.


End file.
